brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Tosh
Daniel Dwight Tosh is a German-born American stand-up comedian. Tosh created and hosts the Comedy Central program Tosh.0 and voices Malloy on Brickleberry, which airs on the same channel. Pre-fame life Daniel Tosh was born in Boppard, West Germany though moved on to Florida and lived in Lake Claire Apartments. He attended then graduated from the University of Central Florida, and worked as a telemarketer for $15 an hour before moving on to stage comedy. Comedy Central and stand-up events Daniel Tosh's support for Brickleberry was a major factor in helping Brickleberry find a network to air on. He pursued different projects at the time, having none other than to make new episodes of Tosh.0. Daniel Tosh is a millionaire. According to Celebrity Net Worth, Tosh made a net worth of $16 million by 2016. Daniel Tosh has earned significantly more success through his solo efforts than Brickleberry did. Tosh has made successful ticket sales from his stand-up comedy tours and solid ratings on his show Tosh.0. Daniel Tosh mostly deploys deliberately offensive humor, which has been frequently directed at degrading women down to their sexuality and appearance to be popular or earn money, joking that Asians and women are impatient or terrible at driving, blacks being too sensitive towards police brutality and gay people can be identified through HIV tests. He has earned harsh backlash for doing so, and an online petition demanding he be taken off the air began on Change.org. The petition failed, earning only 37,000 signatures, not a great number compared to how many fans Tosh has. Also, most petitions on Change.org fail, even the majority of those that reach their signature goals. Tosh will occasionally work to calm his critics down, defending that he is not racist, sexist or homophobic in anyway yet he says these jokes cause he finds them funny. But other than that he doesn't really have any regard for critics citing offensiveness and then he mocked them in People Pleaser. Tosh recently released a new comedy tour, "People Pleaser" in May 2016. Should one assume that no woman can stand Tosh's jokes, that moron should check out the front row for his 19,000 crowd-drawing "Completely Serious", there are women making up half the front row for Tosh! Examples of Tosh's jokes * Being an ugly woman is like being a man, you're gonna have to work! * Regarding the NASCAR driver Danica Patrick: Maybe it's sexy when her hair is blowing in the wind as she's in last place. * Girls in Los Angeles like to say this: "I'm not religious, but I'm spiritual". Ooh, I like to reply, "I'm not honest, but you're interesting" '' * ''Plastic surgery allows the rare oppportunity to make your outer appearance reflect your inner appearance: FAKE. * There is a blood test that proves if your kids are gay or not. It's the HIV test. '' * ''How many minutes of Hoarders can you watch before you have to start cleaning your place? '' * Regarding that he's doing an event for a packed crowd: ''On average, I receive 312 death threats a week. No, it's real fun standing up here. '' * ''I shouldn't talk about church and say "fucking" in the same sentence, or on Comedy Central, but I love to swear and I don't know I'm not allowed to swear. What if I die and get up to Heaven and God's like "Hey man! Welcome to fucking heaven!" It's fucking heaven! You can swear? He's like "FUCK YEAH!", it's fucking Heaven! It's like....Ohhh! Where's the Bible, where's it say you can't fucking swear? No fucking where! Yeah, now you're getting it, by the way I saw some slutty bitches by the pearly gate you wanna go tap that? They ain't getting in! '' * Regarding Hurricane Katrina: ''Blatant racism. And it was obvious in New Orleans, we all know it wasn't just black people looting, that's for sure. There were tons of Mexicans there. '' * ''People accused me of everything online. Misogynistic, I get that. No, I'm just a male comic with dumb jokes. If I was a female comic, the jokes would be completely opposite, and empowering, and the crowds would be a lot smaller. Yeah! Cause you don't support your own, ladies! That's on you! '' ** ''Racist? No, I don't like hearing that. I never NEVER use the "N" word…into a microphone…anymore. I'm so aware of social issues, even when I'm home alone doing laundry, I won't use the word "'COLORS'". Yeah, I use a load of whites and a load of '''darkies'.'' Category:Voice Actors Category:Crew